One Last Wish
Helen Jekyll: *Hela walked through the less traveled pathways of the Society, her eyes sharp with resolution as she made her way to Catts room. Slipping out of her usual containment had been easy, with her months of practice growing closer to a year. The hard part was always not getting caught afterwards. Today, she carried no weapons, knowing they'd be taken if she was caught. She wouldn't be needing them anyways... They'd only cause her target to be more wary, less likely to help... She needed them to trust her, if possible, and she couldn't scare them. The thought made her smile to herself. Like Catt had ever let fear stop her. It was part of what made her so infuriating. Her smile didn't fade for awhile, finally slipping away as she knocked on Catts door.* Catt, it's me, I... I need your help... *She sighed, lowering her hand. She had never thought she would've said those words...* Catt Hatter: *Catt had been out carolling with a group that had passed by her during one of her performances and invited her along. The houses they sang at were really nice, and they had gotten everything from Christmas cookies to spare coins, and at one place they had all gotten scarves! She was munching on one of the seasonal treats as she walked down the stairs to her room. But as she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The sight of Hela knocking on her door shattered the seasonal mood like falling through the ice that covered the pond in the park. Cold fear flooded her chest as she rewatched the scene from so many months ago. Hela, the room, the gun, handing over her hatt, crying to her friend, and a crack as the bullet was sent, remorseless and hot, into her skull. The next thing she had known was waking up in the infirmary months later, apparently having just had the bullet removed after months of refusing the operation.* Hela... *The rosiness of her cheeks from the cold paled as the blood drained from her face. She felt the back of her neck tingle as the scene before her threatened to go dark.* Helen Jekyll: *Hela cocked her head to the side at the sound of her name, her movements slow as she turned to face the speaker. Her eyes brightened with hope when it was Catt waiting there, not some lodger ready to turn her in.* Hello, Catt. I thought you'd be in your room... *Her eyes shifted to the door then returned to Catt.* I guess I underestimated the amount of time you spend away from it. *Even from a glance, Catts fear was visibile to her, testing her will power as she resisted the desire to attempt to strike her down. She couldn't scare her away, not this time, so she kept her tone calm and quiet, allowing a small smile to brighten her face as she spoke which began to slip away as her tone became more somber.* I know I'm not the person you want to be around this time of year, when everyone is getting together with friends and family... and I know you must hate me for what I've done... for what I did for you... But I need your help with something that's very important to me and I'm afraid that you're the only one I can trust with it. No one else will really care like you do. *Her icy eyes were gazing into Catts, hopeful as they searched for any sign that the fear was fading.* Catt Hatter: *Catt's vision remained darkened, and she could feel her heart pounding against her ice-flooded ribcage as Hela spoke. I don't hate you. Maybe I should, but I don't. she thought. I shouldn't even be this scared. It's not that big of a deal, I survived. I'm fine. So there's no reason for me to be afraid of you. I'm just being stupid. You deserve a happy Christmas too. Trying to steady her breathing, she reached a shaky, gloved hand into the satchel which hung on her hip. The one Alice had made. In the cascade of memories, emotions and thoughts, her face was left to it's wide-eyed look.* I-I don't usually stay in there long, *She slowly pulled something small, flat and white, from the satchel and held it out to Hela.* C-cookie? Helen Jekyll: *Hela's gaze slid down to the cookie, chewing on her lip as she fought back another wave of emotion, this time distrust. Hesitating a moment longer, she let out a soft sigh and held out her hand.* Sure, why not...? I've never tried one like that before. *She smiled faintly, an attempt to replicate Helen.* Would you like to give it to me or should I come to you? I know I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person you've met... Catt Hatter: L-let's meet halfway. It's only fair. *Catt really hoped her legs wouldn't betray her and start running away, or collapse. She took slow, careful steps, keeping the hand with the shortbread cookie out in front of her. The nightmares are worse than what happened, the nightmares are worse. The nightmares are worse.* Helen Jekyll: Alright, then. I can do that... *Her steps were leisurely, every muscle relaxed as she approached Catt at a slightly faster pace.* If it's any comfort, I am unarmed... I left every single weapon I had back in my room... *She shrugged, the movement sluggish, more contentious than ever of her own body as she began to reach for the cookie.* Figured I wouldn't be needing them, since I was coming straight here. Catt Hatter: I'm, glad you feel that safe around me. *Catt did her best to hold her hand steady as Hela took the tree-shaped sample of seasonal confectionary. What would happen next? What if she didn't like the cookie? What if I accidentally offended her with my comment? Oh no. Thoughts swirled around her mind like so many windswept snowflakes, making her dizzy.* Helen Jekyll: *Hela seemed to pause for a moment at her words before she grabbed the cookie, her expression darkening as she examined it.* You've never seemed like the violent type... The only thing I have to fear is somehow owing you something back. *As if to prove this point, she took a bite of the little tree, pushing memories of nightmares to the back of her mind. She had more important things to do. The cookie turned out to have a very pleasant taste, helping dispel her feelings of unease.* It's good, nice and sweet. I haven't had something like this in awhile. Catt Hatter: *Catt breathed again. She hadn't noticed that she'd stopped.* That's good. I have some more if you'd like? *She said, reaching for the satchel again.* Helen Jekyll: No, no, I'm fine...! *Hela was quick to respond, taking a deep breath to try and release the impatience that was beginning to build.* I need your help with something important, remember...? I'd love to stay and eat cookies all day, but people will be looking for me soon... Catt Hatter: How? Do you get visitors often? *She shook her head, that was the wrong subject again. Hela needed her help. What with though, was anyone's guess.* Sorry, wrong subject again. Helen Jekyll: *Another deep breath.* It's alright... Just try and stay focused, if you can... *She gave Catts door a quick glance.* Is there any possibility we could take this somewhere more private? To answer your question, there are a few people I know that stop by pretty regularly so there's a good chance they've already noticed I'm gone... Catt Hatter: Ah, okay. After you. *She said, gesturing towards her door. Fear tugged at her limbs and swam around her head, reminding her of the last time she had been alone in a room with Hela. At the same time, she desperately wanted to believe in her friend. However she couldn't stop her insides from quaking.* Helen Jekyll: *She strode casually to the door, her eyes flicking back to Catt before she turned he knob, stepping inside. Helen was wise enough not to speak. While advice from her kinder half could prove useful, the mere thought of listening to anything she had to say made her blood boil.* If you don't calm down, Catt, you're going to be useless to me... I can't have you passing out. I really am trying to be as... not me as I can be but you're still wound tighter than a coiled spring and half the time you're barely breathing... Catt Hatter: *The room was small and narrow with only a curtain on the back wall, a bed in the corner, and an armoire on the right. There was barely enough room to walk between the bed and closet.* S-sorry. I'm trying not to, but my body's not listening. *Catt said meekly, still hesitating in the doorway.* Helen Jekyll: If it's really so difficult for you to manage with me here, I... would be willing to allow Helen to explain my wishes instead, but I'd rather it not come to that... *She let out a long sigh, turning to face Catt and sitting just before the curtain, hugging her knees to her chest. Her hand went to her pocket, pulling out a vial filled with a green, almost glowing substance, which she examined mindlessly.* Catt Hatter: N-no no! No need to do that! I'm fine! Really! *She exclaimed, darting across the room to grasp the hand with the vial in it.* You don't have to go hurting yourself just because I'm a coward! *The door clicked shut behind her.* Helen Jekyll: *Hela jerked back, caught off guard by her sudden touch, nearly falling back into whatever was behind the curtain. She felt a growl build in her throat once the shock began to wear off, carefully moving to pull her own hand away from Catts as their eyes locked.* Please do us both a favor and don't touch me... Catt Hatter: *Catt's gaze was worried and apologetic as she backed out of Hela's personal space. She knew better than that!* S-sorry. I just don't want to see you in pain. Helen Jekyll: I wasn't about to drink it right then and there... *Hela debated standing then decided against it, slipping the vial back into her pocket along with the remains of her cookie as she realized how little time she might have. Catt was wearing her paitence thin.* Try not to be so impulsive... I know I'm asking a lot... Catt Hatter: Helen Jekyll: • 5 months ago I'm sorry. *She sat down across from Hela.* What was it you needed my help with? Helen Jekyll: *Hela closed her eyes, sighing softly. After all that, she wasn't so sure if this was a good idea.* I... have a wish... One thing that I want more than anything else in the world... more than my freedom, something I'd trade my life for, right here and now... Catt Hatter: *''Don't ask for my Hatt, I can do anything but that.'' Catt pleaded silently.* What? Helen Jekyll: I want to be remembered... forever... for as long as we humans continue to exist... all the way back to my own time and beyond... *She bowed her head, tugging at the rim of her shirt.* And... I want to be remembered for who I am, not for what I've done... Catt Hatter: *Catt's mind ran through the enormity of Hela's request. All the humans in this universe, in all the timelines, across the multiverse, all the people who had the capacity to remember things. It was all to much and her thoughts turned into the sound of a heart rate monitor flatlining. After a moment, with her head slowly tilting to the side, she said* Have you, considered writing an autobiography? Helen Jekyll: *Her head snapped up, eyes narrowed, searching Catt's face.* Is that supposed to be a joke...? Because I'm not in the mood, Hatter... *She flushed slightly with anger and gripped her shirt with both hands, almost regretting her choice of leaving her knife in her room.* Catt Hatter: No, I-I;m serious. *She said, frantically waving her hands.* If you wrote out your story, the way you wanted it to be told, then it would be much easier to spread it around! We could put it in libraries all over time, and if we got translators, it could even go to every country! Helen Jekyll: I've already thought about that. There are several major flaws with it. *She held up a pointer finger, raising her other digets as she spoke, her movements agitated.* One, I can't write. Two, no one is going to want to read about me. Three, no one is going to publish the book continuously when the old books began to crumble from age. Four, I don't know, people aren't going to remember some monster they read about in book! Not really! I'll just be another story, it won't mean anything! *Her hands shook and she felt her breathing go kind of funny. Catt couldn't help her... wouldn't help her.* Catt Hatter: One, I can help with that, two, you'd be amazed what captures people's attention. Third, I can make sure it stays in publication, and eventually gets turned into audio and digital books. Fourth and finally, all stories have meaning. Until I moved here and met them, Jekyll and Hyde were just characters in a book. *She let her declarations hang in the air between them, awaiting Hela's response.* (That would be interesting, she'd probably apologize profusely and try to find a way to stop the dreams. methods would work on Hela, just not on herself. How is it a shame? It's what he likes to do.) Helen Jekyll: *A long silence followed Catt's response, Hela's mind whirling with conflicting thoughts.* Y... You can only travel back in time... right? How do you expect to live even close to the amount of years that it would take for you to reach those time periods? *She had grabbed ahold of the first coherent thought that formed, lowering her hands as she stammered.* Catt Hatter: Well, it's been almost five years since I woke up, and uh... *she hesitated,* my hair hasn't grown, like at all. Helen Jekyll: You're basing something as impossible as that on your hair not growing? *She sighed heavily, closing her eyes.* You know what, never mind... I'll try and write something... It's better than nothing and I didn't except to get what I wanted anyways... Catt Hatter: *''Says the person who shot me.'' Catt thought.* You were hoping though, and sometimes that's all that's needed to make the impossible happen. Isn't that part of why the Society exists? Helen Jekyll: *Her eyes were stormy when she opened them again, steadily raising to meet Catts once more.* I wouldn't know, I'm not a part of the Society. I'm just a danger to everyone, a... menace, if you will. *She wrapped her hands around the cool glass tube that held the serum and pulled it out once more, lowering her gaze to watch the chemical inside.* I don't belong here. Catt Hatter: *Catt had an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around Hela and tell her how much she mattered, but she had seen the fear in Hela's eyes when she grabbed the vial. Plus she had been asked not to touch her. She stopped her hand halfway to Hela's knee.* Y-you do belong here. *She stammered, unsure how to convince her.* If not here, where else could you be? We care about you! Please, put that away... Helen Jekyll: *Hela let out a quiet, warning growl, her gaze flickering down to Catts hand then back to her face once she figured she was safe.* I could be in my own home. I could travel the world. I could live alone in a forest, far from people. *Her lips curled as she fiddled with the vial, fingering the stopper.* They all don't care about me, you're possibly the only one... Everyone only cares about Helen. ' Catt Hatter:' That's a very lonely way to think of things. *Catt murmured.* I'm sure they would care about you if you gave them a chance. It's rather difficult to see the person past a knife they're swinging at you. Helen Jekyll: I don't want or need them to care for me, Catt. I'm not like Helen, who needs people to compliment her for being good and kind. *She spoke sharply, nearly glaring at the girl.* I was simply showing I didn't want to be messed with and if they made the mistake of doing so, there would be consequences. Is it really so difficult to understand? *She returned her attention to the vial and began to tug the stopper off.* Catt Hatter: It isn't, *Catt watched as her hands worked at freeing the stopper.* But I don't think your method was the best. What are you doing? *Worry elevated the pitch of her voice. She really didn't want to see her in pain. Pain she was sure that vial would cause.* Helen Jekyll: *Hela ceased her attempts at opening the vial and smiled at Catt, a genuine, amused smile. She would've laughed, had Catt not been the object of her nightmares. Though it was wonderful to see the demon she feared be afraid for once.* I'm going to check and see if this is still fresh enough to use. It loses it's kick if you don't use it fast enough. *Her response came smoothly, a spark coming into her eyes.* What do you think I'm doing, Catt? Catt Hatter: I, I thought you might drink it. *she said softly, still concerned.* I don't want to see you in pain. Helen Jekyll: Oh, no. That's very sweet of you, but... *She wrenched off the plug in one swift movement and the smile twisted to something more dark, the spark in her eyes dancing.* I'm not going to drink it. It's for you, Catt... Catt Hatter: *Catt blinked, too stunned for thought.* What? Helen Jekyll: I brought the serum because I wanted you to have it. As a... token of my thanks and... *She tilted her head, raising the vial and wafting the fumes towards herself, wrinkling her nose at the smell. The twisted smile had faded, her expression returning to the same amused face she had before as she corked the vial.* ...trust, I suppose... Though know that if you use this on anyone but me, Helen is going to kill you... Catt Hatter: For me, to... keep? *Catt asked confused.* You trust me that much? Helen Jekyll: *Hela shrugged and held out the small test tube.* If there's anything I've learned from my time around you, it's that you're full of impossibilities and that you're the only one I can trust... Don't prove me wrong, okay? Catt Hatter: *Catt hesitantly held out her hand to receive the vial.* I'm honoured. Helen Jekyll: Just don't do anything stupid... *Hela placed it in her hand, being careful not to let her own skin brush Catts, tensing until she could jerk her arm away.* Right, well, I believe that's everything... Oh, and in case you do want to use that... it "expires" in a month or two so make sure it's still that same color green before you try drugging my food or I might die of poisoning. Catt Hatter: I wouldn't do that to you. *Catt answered, making note to store the vial in Alice's old satchel.* If anything, I'd prefer to be more direct. But I still wouldn't because it would hurt you. Helen Jekyll: *Hela relaxes now that Catt was a somewhat safer distance away again, smirking.* Are you worried about physical or emotional pain? 'Cause the transformations are practically painless now... You start to go numb to it after awhile. Catt Hatter: Oh. I still would rather not trick you into changing. *Catt slipped the vial into her jacket pocket.* Helen Jekyll: It wouldn't be a trick, simply a surprise~ Helen couldn't stay out long anyways, even with the serum coursing through her veins. *Her eyes twinkled with excitement.* Besides, who knows? Maybe one day you'll use it on her. Catt Hatter: No. *Catt's voice was deeper than usual. Even if it was only one syllable, it was still a shock to hear. She glared at the ground determinedly.* Not on her, and not on you without your full knowledge and permission. Helen Jekyll: *Hela shivered and squeezed her eyes shut as the spark in them died, sucking in a quick breath. Catt never got angry, never at her, never really. There was nothing to fear, she wasn't angry at her. ''She let out the breath slowly, mentally cursing as it shook more than she wanted it to.* You're too serious, Catt... '''Catt Hatter:' Ah! *Her head shot up and Hela saw that Catt's expression had changed from steely determination, to a mix of shock and fear.* I-I;m so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just... *she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt sick. How could she do that to her friend? She had promised, never again.* Helen Jekyll: You're sorry for saying you won't drug the doctor and I? *She managed to give her a puzzled look, frowning as her eyes opened to stare at Catt. She looks genuinely sorry... How strange. ''Hela thought, amusement bringing another smile to her face.* That's a funny thing to apologize for. I'm sure I can forgive you for a crime as horrendous as that one. '''Catt Hatter:' I didn't meant to speak so harshly, but thanks anyway. *Catt relaxed a bit, but kept her arms around her. She leaned her head against the battered armoire as the pulse in her stomach faded.* Helen Jekyll: Oh please, that was nothing. Helen has been harsher before and that girl couldn't be mean if she tried... *Hela chuckled, feeling more puzzled than before as she realized she couldn't tell if she was saying that for Catts benefit or her own. The uncertainty irked her.* You... don't feel bad about that, do you? Catt Hatter: I do. *She nodded softly, closing her eyes.* It only takes a few loose pebbles to start an avalanche after all. Helen Jekyll: *She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, crossing her arms.* Well, if you don't stop moping, I'll give you something to feel sorry about... You're being ridiculous... Catt Hatter: *Catt flinched.* S-sorry. I know I am. *She sat up.* Helen Jekyll: Seriously though, you've done worse... much worse. *Hela muttered and looked away.* Catt Hatter: I, I did? *Catt asked worriedly.* When? What did I do? Helen Jekyll: *Hela sighed again, heavier than before with the weight of the truth.* You... survived the impossible... you won't leave me alone... I don't know... I guess it just got to me. I've been having nightmares every night. Catt Hatter: I, *Feelings of empathy and guilt washed over her mind and into her expression.* I'm so sorry. Please, is there anything I can do to help? I did some research on stopping nightmares a while back. Helen Jekyll: I don't know, is there? *Her tone was accusing and with piercing eyes, she stared at the face that haunted her every night. She could almost see her flesh melting away, revealing the bone and blood and the wound...* You haven't even heard what happens in it, yet... Catt Hatter: I'd be more than happy to listen, if you wanted to talk about it with me. *Catt felt as if Hela was using her eyes to press against the scar on her forehead left by the surgeries. Despite the fact that her bangs covered it almost completely.* Helen Jekyll: *She chuckled despite herself.* I don't know about happy... At least not after I'm done. *She torn her gaze from the spot and began to reach for where she usually kept her knife, frowning as she silently struggled with what to do with her hands.* It's not very pretty. Catt Hatter: *Catt nodded.* Nightmares rarely are.* She said gravely.* Obtained From Christmas RP page!